


La deuxième épreuve

by Pulcotinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulcotinette/pseuds/Pulcotinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malefoy, quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cherche désespérément à sauver celle qu'il aime. Mais pourra-t-il résister à l'angoisse et à la peur de perdre sa bien-aimée ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La deuxième épreuve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !   
> Bienvenue. Voici ma première ( et pour l'instant seule ) fanfiction sur Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez ri, pleuré, vu des fautes ... Merci !

Aveuglé par le Soleil et les projecteurs braqués sur lui, le jeune Draco Malefoy, quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, balaie d'un regard effrayé les spectateurs amassés sur les gradins. Tous ces gens ne sont là que pour une chose : les voir, lui et les autres champions, plonger dans les eaux innacueillantes et inconnues du lac de Poudlard. Qui sait seulement qui les habitent ? Du plus petit poisson au démons le plus dangereux, tout ici est un danger pour le champion angoissé. Car son objectif personnel est bien différent ; s'il se trouve ici, ce n'est que dans un seul but … Retrouver sa bien-aimée, celle «  qui lui était le plus cher », et dont l'absence à cet instant crée un trou béant, suintant la peur et l'inquiétude, dans sa poitrine.   
Le coup de sifflet retentit, et à ce bruit, la deuxième tache commence. Le blond, maintenant torse nu ( au grand plaisir de ses divers admirateurs ), souffle un grand coup, se concentre, lance son sortilège en priant pour qu'il fonctionne … puis plonge dans le lac glacé. Le froid s'empare subitement de lui, le paralysant presque. Il tente d'inspirer … et sent l'air circuler dans son nez, ses poumons, son cerveau. Merci Merlin ! Il se ressaisit bientôt en sentant la fraicheur de l'eau lui congeler petit à petit le corps. Mais l'espoir de la retrouver bientôt, de pouvoir combler le trou qu'est maintenant sa poitrine, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, le réchauffe de l'intérieur et lui donne la force d'avancer, de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin sous la surface. A peine ragaillardi, le blond nage à présent de plus en plus rapidement afin de mettre au plus vite un terme à cette torture. La savoir là-bas, dans ce froid immense, prise au piège de ces créatures gluantes et répugnantes … C'est au dessus de ses forces. Qui sait si, attirés par son teint si net et si parfait, les tritons ne l'ont pas déjà … croquée ? Non, il ne faut pas y penser. Négativer n'arrangerait rien, au contraire …  
Une brulure intense s'ouvre soudain dans son flanc, oxymore de cette étendue glaciale. En se retournant, le jeune blond apreçoit une sorte de gros ballon garni d'épine, aussi dangereux qu'une potion de Londubat, croisement entre un Shrake et un Verlieu. Faisant abstraction de sa douleur, maintenant physique, le Prince des Serpentard lance un Petrificus sur le poisson, le manquant de peu. L'étrange spécimen, se prétant au jeu, riposte avec ses pointes empoisonné que Malefoy JR esquive de peu. Un Confondus plus tard, fin du 1er round, un point partout. L'Héritier Malefoy , son inquiétude grandissante, s'enfuie et s'élance vers le fond du lac après un petit Revigor.  
Peu à peu apparaissent devant lui les ruines d'une civilisation oubliée.Une maison par-ci, un bout de mur par-là … et au fond de cette allée … Serait-ce enfin le bout de ce calvaire ? L'achévement de ses efforts ? La lumière au fond du tunnel ? Serait-ce elle ? Il s'approche plus près, de plus en plus proche, s'apprête à tendre la main et … sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que la tristesse l'envahit. Tous ses espoirs s'effondrent, tel les maisons environnantes ; sa belle n'est pas là, il s'est laissé berné par son optimiste désir d'elle. Son cœur se glace, le replongeant encore et encore dans ce sentiment de manque qui l'emprisonne depuis le début de cette tache. Un tel manque, un tel désespoir, qu'il sombre sous le poids de ce chagrin immense.  
Accablé par la mélancolie, l'esprit vide de toute espérance, Draco se repasse le film de leur amour si fort, si pur, si unique, et se laisse de nouveau envahir par ses émotions. En simple spectateur, il se revoit lors de leur première rencontre, quelques années auparavant … Leur amitié, bientôt transformée par des liens intenses et chargés d'émotions … Leur premier baiser … Leurs retrouvailles à la bougie après les vacances … Leur première dispute, suivie par leur première réconciliation … Leurs soirées au coin du feu, blottis l'un contre l'autre … Leur bain dans la Salle des Préfets losqu'il cherchait le secret de l'Oeuf d'Or … Son angoisse le matin même lorsqu'il a compris la chanson des Sirènes …  
Instantanément, le jeune vert et argent rouvre grand les yeux, sort des tréfonds brumeux où la nostalgie l'a plongé et se remet à nager. La fin de la chanson lui était revenue avec ses souvenirs, et à la seule idée de ne jamais la revoir, il en avait des sueurs froides et ses lèvres tremblaient d'effroi. Il ne pouvait pas … C'était impossible … Son existence n'aurait plus d'interêt ...Il ne voulait plus vivre si elle n'était pas avec lui ! Il ne voulait plus vivre si elle n'était pas à ses côtés, avec son allure nonchalante, cachant derrière ses grands airs des trésors de douceur dont il était le seul à posséder la clé … L'idée de la perdre lui semblait insurmontable , et c'est pourquoi il continue ses recherches au fond de l'eau.   
Après une dizaine de minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il entend enfin le chant entêtant des femmes sousmarines. La fin était proche ! Mais c'est sans compter l'immonde rejeton du lac, toujours aussi indéfinissable et joueur. Second round : le poisson engage l'attaque avec un jet de poison vers sa cheville, tandis que l'Heritier Malefoy envoie un Incendio qui trouve sa cible dans le ventre de l'animal. Sans tarder, une nouvelle charge assaille le Prince des Serpentard, qui riposte avec un Confringo, mettant ainsi fin à l'assaut. Victorieux par KO ; Même sans son porte-bonheur, le mâle triomphe toujours !   
Il reprend sa route. Enfin … Il allait pouvoir la toucher … l'embrasser … entendre son rire … croiser son regard émeraude … Il la voyait déjà lui tendre les bras et se blottir contre son épaule ! Sentir ses courbes gracieuses contre son épaule et la fraîcheur de sa joue contre la sienne... Humer son doux parfum fruité ...  
Une dernière brasse et il atteint le village des Tritons. Les Etres de l'Eau, curieux et goguenards, sortent de leurs maisons pour le montrer du doigt et chuchoter des paroles méprisantes à leurs voisins. Peu habitué à être entouré de regards moqueurs, et non admiratifs et respectueux, la gêne s'empare du Serpentard qui s'empresse de trouver la grande statue à laquelle il sait les prissonniers attachés.  
Il l'entendait l'appeler avec sa petite voix, il entendait la détresse qu'elle ressentait même plongée dans un profond sommeil artificiel. Il se rapproche, mu par l'amour pur et sans faille qu'il lui voue. Il avance, animé par l'espoir, par sa foi en sa bien-aimée. Porté par cette dévotion et cette admiration, il parvient à la statue. Après tout ce périple … La voir enfin ! La goûter … De ses longs doigts fins, le jeune Vert et Argent se saisit de sa Grannie emprisonnée par une cage de corde dorée, et remonte d'un coup de pied fougueux en serrant sa pomme adorée contre sa poitrine.

 

Epilogue

Draco Malefoy se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur et tremblant de tous des membres. Quel rêve Horrible ! Il était amoureux … d'une Pomme ! Sentant un mouvement à côté de lui, dans ce grand lit aux draps de soie blancs, il se retourne et comtemple, admiratif, le brun allongé à sa droite. Merlin qu'il est beau ! Que ses cheveux sont soyeux ! Que ses fines lèvres roses sont tentantes ! Que son nez droit et délicat est ravissant ! … Merlin qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement !   
"- J'ai fait un rêve étrange … J'étais le quatrième champion et je devais Sauver … une pomme ! Dit-il d'un air effrayé. Une pomme … d'un vert aussi beau que tes yeux", affirme-t-il à son amour, accompagnant ces paroles d'un petit sourire grivois et rassurant.  
Le Rouge et Or sourit.  
"-Mon ange, tu fais vraiment des rêves bizarres."  
Après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement, Harry se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de son amoureux et replongea dans un sommeil depuis longtemps vide de toute noirceur.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que ça vous a plu !   
> Kiss !


End file.
